El Diario de Akane - RanmaXAkane
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: Akane esta enamorada de Ranma pero... ¿Sera su orgullo, su miedo? O ¿Que le impedira confesarle lo que siente? RanmaXAkane - Lindo Fic pasen a leerlo
1. El Diario de Akane

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **El Diario de Akane**

* * *

No es tan simple, al menos para mí. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cuando todo mi ser grita que permanezca en silencio. No soy como otras chicas, no puedo expresar mis sentimientos con facilidad y eso, me mata. Lo sé, sé bien lo que es, esto dentro de mi pecho y aunque pasó sin darme cuenta, sin avisarme, ha sido lo más hermoso que experimentado, claro, fuera de mi estúpida cobardía.

Estoy en mi habitación, suspirando como cada noche al saber que volví a perder una oportunidad y como siempre, no sé qué hacer. No sé si dormir para olvidarme de este mar de sentimientos, llorar para desahogar mi furia o salir de aquí e ir directo a él para confesarle todo de una buena vez.

Lamentablemente tome una decisión que no corresponde a las que mencione.

Sentada justo de lado de la ventana, he tomado un pape, un bolígrafo en manos y justo aquí, escribo, desquito, todo lo que mi boca no puede pronunciar. Veo la lluvia caer, sus gotas golpean el vidrio que nos separa y su sonido me hace sentir una inmensa soledad. Hoy, exactamente hoy, he vuelto a perder, ni yo misma entiendo la razón de porque no lo hice pero, ya no puedo remediarlo.

Nuevamente me he callado mis sentimientos. A caso ¿Perdonaras mi falta de si sinceridad?

En ocasione detesto todo lo que me haces sentir, la manera en la que me sonrojas con solo un par de palabras y la forma en la que mi corazón se altera cuando me miras. ¿Porque me procuras Ranma? ¿Porque siempre me cuidas? ¿Realmente te agrado? O ¿Simplemente disfrutas de enloquecer mis sentidos?

Como hoy, por ejemplo:

¿Porque cubriste mis hombros con ese abrigo? ¿Porque me sonreíste de esa manera? Si, tal vez me ayudaste a evitar un resfriado pero, ¿Sabes a caso lo que me hiciste imaginar?

A una pareja, enamorada, una en la que los protagonistas éramos tú y yo.

Donde juntos, tomados de la mano, caminamos a media luz del crepúsculo, en donde en un momento nos detenemos para mirarnos y tú, acaricias mi cabello haciéndome temblar. ¡Maldita sea! Aun puedo sentir lo amargo de mi boca al saber que eso, simplemente sucedió en mis sueños.

¿Pero qué fue lo que hice? Después de recibir tu abrigo, de sentir el calor de tu protección, lo único que puedo hacer, fue intentar sonreírte sin parecer una idiota. ¡No puede ser! En ocasiones me siento tan débil como una flor, pero no soy como una, pues, ellas poseen la inocencia que a mí me falta. Una flor es bella, es delicada y se marchita por falta de amor, en cambio yo, simplemente soy una chica estúpida, aferrada a callar sus sentimientos.

Aunque eso no fue lo peor, mientras caminábamos por la calle, justo antes de llegar a casa, voltee al cielo y casi pude contar los astros, pues ya era tarde, me miraste bajo la luz de la luna y me quede sin aliento, quede en hielo, apreté tu saco con las manos, intentando tomar valor, pero ¿Qué sucedió?

El terror me invadió, me sentí vulnerable, el rubor lo sentía inundarme y entonces decidí esconder la mínima posibilidad de que sospecharas mis pensamientos. Escondí mis ojos de ti, y volví a quedarme sola. Sola yo y mi corazón.

Entonces llegamos al principio, te regresé tu lindo abrigo azul, corrí a mi habitación y mírame aquí, escribiendo en un papel, tales estupideces, miedos y deseos que nunca saldrán de una hoja y una mancha de tinta.

Lo sé, te veo a diario, estoy contigo a cada momento y podría decir que nuestra relación es cada día más íntima, tanto que hay ocasione en las que tu manera de tratarme es tan dulce que me asusta. ¿Seré egoísta? ¿En pensar solamente en que pronto todo esto pasara y esperar en que Kamisa me ayude a soportar mi sufrimiento? Estoy cansada de llorar, de guardar todo mi amor por ti, pero siendo tan cobarde como para no decírtelo.

Mis manos están temblando, a penas y puedo escribir, por cada respiración siento que mi pulso se acelera, una parte de mi quiere salir de aquí, ir corriendo a donde estas tu. En donde esta un Ranma, confundido y pensante, intentando comprender el comportamiento de esta chica. Quiero llegar, darte un abrazo, sentir que me rodeas y confesarte de una vez, que estoy enamorada de ti.

Pero la otra parte de mi ser, prefiere llorar en silencio, tragarme los suspiros, contener mis impulsos y quedarme justo donde estoy. Donde esta una Akane, sentada bajo su ventana, contemplando la lluvia, donde justo a su lado, se encuentra una flor amarilla, una que le hace compañía y que le hace desear, ser una flor.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:**

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Soy nueva en este campo aunque no como escritora, pues tengo tiempo escribiendo y si se pasean por mi perfil se darán cuenta que es el primer Fic que escribo de Ranma.**_

 _ **Quise hacer un Fic, que mostrara las emociones de Akane al ocultar sus sentimientos, espero que me haya quedado bien y que lo disfruten así mismo, me compartan un Review para darme su opinión y/o recomendación.**_

 _ **PD: si quieren otro capítulo por favor díganmelo….**_

 _ **Les mando un abrazo.**_


	2. La Confesion

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **El diario de Akane, la Confesión**

* * *

Abro lentamente los ojos, la luz que se asoma por mi ventana, declara el comienzo de un nuevo día. Me levanto de la cama, visto mi uniforme del instituto y bajo para desayunar. Me siento con desanimo, la noche anterior no fue la más agradable que he tenido, actué como una completa estúpida frente a Ranma y ahora, el solo pensar que lo veré, me llena de vergüenza. Termino mi té y salgo de casa, sin avisar a nadie con la plena intención de llegar directo a mi salón de clases.

Durante el camino, siento como se revuelve mi estomago, es casi llegando a esa esquina donde Ranma suele alcanzarme cuando salgo muy temprano. Entonces, escucho su voz y mi corazón se acelera, sin pensarlo dos veces, en un impulso, comienzo a correr y trato de no voltear para atrás. Siento escupir el corazón, nunca me había pasado ¿Qué mas sucedió la noche anterior que me está haciendo actuar así? Sin más, llego al instituto, entro al salón y recargo mi cabeza en la butaca. Intento tranquilizarme.

La noche de ayer - Comienzo a pensar y aseguro que ha sido encantadora, mas fui yo quien la convirtió en pesadilla – Ranma, después de invitarme un helado de fresa, me sugirió ir a pasear al parque, claro que acepte, su compañía fue tan agradable que el tiempo paso sin darme cuenta, justo cuando el crepúsculo comenzó a posarse sobre nosotros, decidimos volver a casa. Comenzaba a refrescar, así que me cubrió los hombros con su abrigo. ¡Eso es! – Me digo - Fue ahí que mi cobardía arruino el momento.

Abro los ojos cual sorpresa, ya sé que es lo que me pasa, nuevamente el terror de ser descubiertos mis sentimientos, invadió mi cuerpo y he actuado como una torpe. Anoche estaba dispuesta a confesarle lo que sentía pero, no tuve el valor, así que simplemente, me despedí de él, le regrese su abrigo y corrí a mi habitación. ¡Bravo Akane, lo has hecho bien! Me digo sarcástica – ¿Cómo es posible que me pase esto?

Comienzan a entrar más y más alumnos y junto a ellos, ese muchacho de cabello negro que me trae vuelta de cabeza. Se acerca a mí con una expresión confusa y me pregunta que ha pasado, soltando un suspiro le explico que era tarde, así que me apresure a llegar, alza las cejas sorprendido, y sé que no cree en mis palabras, entra un profesor y le pide a todos que se sienten para comenzar, no es de mi agrado tal materia pero´, agradezco a Kamisama por ayudarme a evadir ese momento.

Todos toman asiendo, igual él y aun siento su mirada clavada en mí, intento ignorarla y parecer normal hasta que me quita la vista de encima. El día de hoy, ha sido de los más pesados que he tenido, he tratado de evadirlo todo el día, no puedo verlo, por primera vez, me siento débil, indefensa y vulnerable. No podría verlo a los ojos sin sentir que las piernas se me doblan, así que es mejor que tome estas medidas.

Es la hora de salida, tomo mis cosas y apresurada me dirijo a casa, es casi siempre que regresamos juntos, pero esta vez, no quiero, necesito dejar de sentirme trémula, necesito respirar aire fresco y controlar mis emociones, se supone que no le diré nada, he decidido callarme ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? – Me repito confusa – Si es así, ¿Por qué me duele el pecho? Debería sentirme aliviada, por no confesar mi amor por ti. Pero por lo contrario, siento desmayarme.

Aprieto los puños de mis manos, muerdo mis labios y hago un monumental esfuerzo para no llorar. Sigo caminando y en un instante escucho su voz acercarse por cada "Akane" que me grita. Me detengo en seco, con la mirada al piso y siento el pecho agitado. Debo admitir que me llena de inmensa alegría lo que hace. Me refiero a estas ocasiones en las que me busca, en las que siempre corre detrás de mí, su sentido de protección es encantadora, aunque, yo, a veces no la valore.

De un momento a otro me da alcance y rápidamente se coloca frente a mí, sus ojos parecen cristalizados, me mira fijo y no me deja ni siquiera respirar cuando pregunta si estoy molesta con él. Le respondo un frio "No" y de inmediato se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, me ruboriza y desvió la mirada. Entonces, detrás de él, saca un ramillo de flores que sé, ha cortado por ahí, me las da y en seguida aclara que las ha buscado especialmente para mi, justo para otorgarme una disculpa.

Me sorprende y curiosa le pregunto porque tendría que disculparse conmigo, para lo que me responde – No lo sé, pero ya venía preparado – Frunzo el ceño, en ocasiones detesto que sea tan vago, pero al mismo tiempo, me causa un poco de gracia su rostro de satisfacción al saber que todo está bien entre nosotros. Tomo las flores y las contemplo por unos segundos, sonrió levemente y siento ruborizarme cuando escucho – Bien, ¿Nos vamos? - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tierno? Maldita sea.

Acento, sonriente y durante el camino aprovecha para preguntarme si lo he evitado, contengo un suspiro por saberme descubierta y no sé que responderle, está claro que se dará cuenta si le miento. Tartamudeo un poco sin responderle nada y es ahí, cuando nos detenemos, se coloca frente a mí e intenta indagar mi reacción. Aun no respondo ¿Qué demonios me sucede? Me toma por los hombros y me regala una dulce mirada compasiva.

Me siento nerviosa, sus manos, son cálidas, y al tocarme, siento como una extraña sensación recorre todo mi cuerpo, de nuevo, me mira de esa forma, de esa forma que me ha paralizado desde hace tiempo. De hecho, desde que comenzó a mirarme así, ha logrado estremecer todo mi ser. De un momento a otro, noto bajo sus mejillas un rosado rubor, me sorprende y al mismo tiempo me emociona, no sabía que podía causarle tal cosa.

Se acerca lentamente a mí, no deja de clavarme sus hermosos ojos azules, entonces, no sé de dónde pero tomo el suficiente valor como para hablar. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Le he dicho a Ranma que estoy enamora de él.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios de la autora._**

 _Este Fic, estará compuesto por tres capítulos, así que espero que este segundo les haya gustado mucho. Por cierto, de una vez, les aclaro que esta "un poco FUERA DE PERSONAJE" Okey, no quiero que se sientan incomodas al leerlo, más que nada en el siguiente capítulo._

 ** _Les agradezco muchísimo sus hermosos Reviews, me encanto saber que aceptaron mis letras, de verdad que llenan de alegría mi corazón. De igual forma, espero que puedan comentarme su opinión de este nuevo._**

 ** _Bueno, nos leemos en el último, les mando un abrazo fuerte._**


	3. La Respuesta

Los nombres de los personajes que utilizo en esta historia; no son de mi pertenencia sino de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. La historia si es mía y queda prohibida su copia total o parcial.

 **El Diario de Akane, La Respuesta**

* * *

Termino la frase y en cuanto lo hago, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda ¡Oh, no! Ranma me mira cual asombro en sus azules ojos ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué le dije que estoy enamorada de él? Estoy trémula, no puedo moverme y entre más segundos pasan, mas fuerte me punza el pecho. La respiración la siento entre cortada, las piernas me tiemblan y unas inmensas ganas de llorar me inundan el cuerpo.

¿Cómo es que me deje llevar? ¡Claro! es obvio, era un momento perfecto, sus hermosos ojos brillaban como si contemplarán una estrella, bajo sus mejillas estaba un sonrojo tan suave que solo pude notarlo yo, pues estaba muy cerca de mí, se acerco aun mas, apretó mis hombros y no le fue suficiente, ya que me regalo la sonrisa más bonita que he visto ¡Soy una estúpida! me deje envolver por sus encantos.

Siento los segundos eternos, no soporto más ¿Por qué no hablas? Dilo de una vez, destrózame si eso planeas. Bajo la mirada, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no me dice nada, creo que no quiere lastimarme. Quiero gritar, quiero soltarle un golpe y decirle cuanto lo odio por hacer que lo ame tanto. Aprieto los puños y con todo el valor que me queda planeo hablar. Le diré que olvide todo, que olvidé cada una de mis palabras y haga como si esto no hubiera pasado.

Tomo aire para hablar cuando escucho a Ranma llamarme.

\- Akene…

¡Por Kamisama! Mi pulso se ha alterado aun mas, piensa responder.

Tengo mucho miedo, no quiero escucharlo, sé lo que me dirá, pero no podría soportarlo. Entonces, doy media vuelta y planeo correr, huir de ahí, cuando toma mi mano. Volteo sorprendida y veo como Ranma sostiene mi brazo mientras intenta ocultar su rostro. Hay algo extraño, está completamente rojo, parece un tomate y hasta puedo jurar que esta temblando.

En un tartamudeo me pide que no me vaya y yo no sé qué hacer, no quiero quedarme a escuchar cómo me rechaza pero, también siento una extraña necesidad de quedarme a su lado. Lo observo detenidamente y advierto como se prepara para hablar. ¡No puede ser! Aquí viene…

¿Pero qué es lo que quiere decir? Esta tartamudeando sin parar, no logro entender nada, ¿Ranma? Pregunto curiosa, pues es la primera vez que lo veo de esta manera. Inesperadamente frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños, me mira furioso y gritando dice que yo hago que todo sea difícil. Me enfurezco, y cuestiono su comentario ¿Qué le sucede? Entonces, mientras continua quejándose, comienza a pronunciar cosas que me dejan en piedra.

\- ¿No entiendes? ¿Qué acaso no me vez? Estoy actuando como un imbécil… Bueno, en realidad, siempre que estoy contigo actuó de esa manera porque… La verdad es que… Cada que estoy cerca de ti, es como si, tambalearas mi mundo, alteras mis sentidos y pues… Lo que trato de decir es que… No existe nada más maravilloso en el mundo, que estar contigo

\- ¿Ranma? – suspiro sorprendida

\- Pasar tiempo contigo es… Increíble, tu eres increíble Akane y no solo eso, eres la chica más bonita que he visto y pues… Yo… Yo… estoy enamorado de ti

Me quedo paralizada, mi corazón palpita a una velocidad increíble, quiero llorar, ¡No puedo creerlo! Realmente, nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que me ha dicho.

Entonces en un movimiento provoca que todo mi cuerpo se erice, pues voltea su mirada y me clava sus azules ojos. Comienza a caminar lentamente hasta acercarse lo suficiente, lo tengo a un par de centímetros, acaricia mi rostro con una de sus manos, siento el viento soplar y es en ese momento, cuando me roba un beso.

Siento cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, una paz me recorre completa, es lo más espectacular que he experimentado. Sus labios se sienten suaves y me trasmiten miles de emociones, las mejores que he sentido en la vida. Es tan dulce, suave y delicado que en cuestión de segundos todo aquello que me consumía, ha desaparecido, otorgándome una incomparable dicha.

Se separa de mí, abro los ojos y al tenerlo de frente a esta distancia, me hace evaporar, él sonríe pero esta, tan ruborizado como yo. Pasa su mano de mi mejilla a mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo "Vaya" la actitud varonil de Ranma me hace convertirme en la chica más vulnerable y dócil del mundo. Sé que planea besarme de nuevo y estoy dispuesta a recibirlo.

El naranja atardecer es mucho más hermoso que el del día anterior, parece que me encuentro en un sueño, me siento feliz, emocionada, muy enamorada pero sobre todo, avergonzada pues mientras caminamos tomados de la mano, directo a casa, por mi mente pasan las mil tonterías que cometí por no tener el valor de hablar, ahora sé, que confesarle mis sentimientos, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios de la Autora:_**

 ** _Bueno, aquí tienen el final de este Fic. RanmaXAkane, espero que les haya gustado mucho y que me dejen sus hermosos reviews_**

 ** _Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos pronto con otra historia de está hermosa apareja._**

 ** _YaZziLeOn 07/04/2018-26/04/2018  
_**


End file.
